El Clan Del Abanico de Papel
by MGS07
Summary: Ha regresado y aunque solo será momentaneo antes de que parta a otra misión, se siente completa porque ahora su madre sonríe más, existe un lugar menos vacío en la mesa y por supuesto en su corazón. Perspectiva de Sarada al regreso de Sasuke a la aldea, a
1. Capítulo I

**HOLA... DIRECTO AL GRANO.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA SERÁ CONSTITUIDA POR TRES CAPÍTULOS. EL PRIMERO NARRADO EN PERSPECTIVA DE SARADA, EL SEGUNDO EN SAKURA Y EL TERCERO EN SASUKE**

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRÁ LEMON A PARTIR DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS**

 **ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA AMBIENTADA EN EL NARUTO GAIDEN CUANDO SASUKE REGRESA CON SAKURA Y SARADA DESPUES DE QUE LA ULTIMA SUPIERA QUE SAKURA ERA SU MADRE.**

* * *

Acostada sobre tu futon y eres capaz de escuchar totalmente a los grillos fuera de tu alcoba. Intentas dormir pero no puedes y no te reprochas porque sabes que lo que has vivido los últimos días ha sido parte de un tormento pero a la vez parte de lo que siempre anhelaste.

Tu padre ha regresado y aunque por las pocas charlas que has escuchado por tus padres, sabes que él tiene que irse.

Y eso te abruma totalmente.

Tu familia no es igual a las otras, pero eso no es un obstáculo para sentirte mal, tienes a una madre que daría todo con tal de que tú no sufrieras y ha sido padre y madre hasta que llegó el complemento a tu vacío.

Te levantas y te observas en el espejo y tus ojos negros son iguales a los de él y ni hablar del cabello negro como el ébano. Casi eres igual a tu padre pero la recuerdas y sientes que eras la fusión de ellos dos, tan igual a él pero inversamente similar a la mujer de cabellos rosados que cuido tus pasos pero que a la vez te dejó que tú los hicieras a tu manera.

Sonríes y aunque las circunstancias te descolan un poco al fin te sientes bien contigo misma.

Suspiras sales de tu habitación y te diriges a la gran ventana con vista a la gran ciudad que te vio crecer… Konoha

Desde que tenías memoria te encantaba jugar y divertirte pero a la vez enfocarte en tu camino ninja.

Oh sí… porque realmente quieres ser Hokague, así como el séptimo.

Ves la gran montaña que se alza como corona sobre la gran aldea y como deseas que tu rostro sea esculpido ahí.

Quieres ser fuerte como tu madre y tu padre. Deseas tener una fuerza igual o superior a la de Sakura pero a la vez anhelas dominar bien tu sharingan así como Sasuke

Te gustaría tener técnicas médicas y es obvio que se encuentra dentro de tus posibilidades poseer aquel sello que lleva tu madre, porque sí, también quieres verte joven.

Pero en tu lista de deseos también se encuentra utilizar a la perfección una _Kusanagi_ como la de tu padre.

Porque sabes que eres una fusión de ellos.

Y estas orgullosa de ello, porque por las pocas charlas que has tenido con el Hokague, sabes que tu padre es fuerte y es respetado por los ninjas por su gran capacidad de análisis, su estilo y las técnicas tan poderosas que puede usar.

Y no hay porque dejar a Sakura de lado, por lo que sabes tu madre es una de las mejores médicos ninjas del mundo y porque el comentario de Kakashi dice que por mucho ya ha superado a Tsunade y que con el tiempo todos lo reconocerán. El peligris en un momento te comentó que desde muy pequeña Sakura pudo manejar el chakra a la perfección y que hubo momentos en que superó a tu padre en ese aspecto.

Esos momentos te sentiste rebosar de orgullo… porque provienes de una línea de sangre fuerte.

Y te sientes perfecta para ser una Hokague.

Escuchas ruidos en el cuarto de ellos.

Frunces el ceño y te preguntas que estarán haciendo. Pero un segundo después escuchas la risa de tu mamá.

Sonríes porque desde que llegó tu padre ella sonríe con más fuerza y brillo y la has visto maquillarse con más frecuencia.

Y deseas con todas tus fuerzas que esos momentos no se apaguen.

Memorizas cuando un día le preguntaste a tu madre sobre él.

Solo sabes que hubo un tiempo en que Sasuke cayó un profundo lago de oscuridad y que hizo cosas muy pero muy malas y tu insistencia de tu parte te condujo a la verdad.

Y ahora comprendes perfectamente porque tu padre tiene un aura fría y no lo juzgas porque tú posiblemente harías lo mismo y ahora que sabes el verdadero motivo de la extinción de tu clan tienes más anhelos de llegar y sentarte detrás de la gran oficina en la torre del Hokague.

Aunque tus ancestros están muertos sientes que con tu llegada a la torre cerraría ese ciclo de dolor y aunque la gente no lo sepa es suficiente que tú padre, tu madre; los espíritus de tus abuelos y tío se sientan orgullosos.

Te quedas mirando fijamente a las estrellas por unos momentos hasta que un sonido te saca de tu confabulación.

-¿Sarada? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías dormir- pregunta tu madre.

Y la volteas a ver.

Su cabello corto esta despeinado y finges que no lo observas con detalle. La sigues con la mirada y se dirige hacia la cocina y puedes observar como sus labios están hinchados y rojos.

Sonríes de lado y te dispones a caminar hacia tu habitación

-no podía dormir- le contestas y observas como te sigue hasta cerrar la puerta, pero antes de eso te volteas y le dices:

-¿Podrían hacer menos ruido? No me dejan descansar.- y cierras la puerta de madera rápidamente.

Pudiste observar el sonrojo en las mejillas de tu madre

Sabe lo que pensaste… eres pequeña pero no tonta conforme a los temas en cuestión de sexo y todo lo que conlleva.

Y antes de imaginar cualquier situación vergonzosa sobre tus padres, te recuestas sobre tu futon y por fin concilias el sueño

Sumergiéndote en el oscuro abismo de la felicidad.

* * *

 **LES GUSTÓ? ES ALGO SENCILLO RAPIDO Y QUERIA PUBLICARLO, LO ESCRIBI UNA TARDE Y YA TIENE UNOS TRES MESES EN MI COMPUTADORA Y QUERIA COMPARTIRLO**

 **DEJEN REVIEW GRACAS Y DIGANME SI MERECE CONTINUACION**

 **:)**


	2. Capítulo II

**Hola a todos. El siguiente capítulo de este fic**

 **recuerden que está establecido a partir de los pensamientos de Sakura**

 **como ya les habia dicho tiene escenas eróticas.**

.

.

Observas el oscuro camino que conduce a tu recamara, aquel sitio donde los pequeños detalles de lo más recóndito de su ser dejo ver.

Por qué sí, lo viste desnudo.

Y no te refieres al ver su cuerpo sin ropa, no claro que no, a algo más profundo.

Observaste claramente sus miedos, sus anhelos y aunque la idea te asusto al principio no fue causa de que tú no lo dejaras en su miseria.

 _Observaste su ser interior_

Recuerdas perfectamente aquel día en que casi tuviste la oportunidad de matarlo, para los demás pudieron ser centímetros de distancia entre el kunai que sostenías en tu mano pero para ti era similar a un kilómetro que nunca fuiste capaz de recorrerlos.

No te arrepientes de ello y nunca lo harás, porque tu amor es tan fuerte como el acero y preferirías verlo muerto a que su camino de la vida fuera una verdadera porquería.

Lo amas tanto que serias capaz de sobrevivir y caminar con él directo al infierno y aun así nunca arrepentirte.

Esperas a que Sarada no salga de su alcoba y con pasos disimulados recorres la distancia a la cocina donde con una sonrisa delicada y sincera tomas un vaso con agua con lentitud porque sabes que lo acaba de suceder hace unos momentos te ha dejado acalorada y con fuerte calor apenas instalándose en tu entrepierna.

Llenas el mismo vaso de agua y se lo llevas a la habitación como una buena esposa que eres.

Lentamente y con ansia abres la puerta y sabes que está esperándote porque sus ojos se instalan rápidamente en ti en el momento en que das un primer paso hacia la cama. Dejas el vaso sobre la repisa y con una voz frágil pero segura le dices

-Por si lo necesitas. Respiras hondo y te sientes como la primera vez que lo hiciste te quedaste quieta esperando a que el hiciera su primer movimiento.

Te muerdes el labio inferior y sientes una pequeña punzada por tener los labios muy hinchados y estás tan segura de ello porque él en estos momentos no deja de mirarlos.

Retiras tranquilamente la bata que cubre tu desnudo cuerpo y te pones un poco más nerviosa porque su mirada no se aleja de tus movimientos y por supuesto no lo dejas de mirar.

Aunque sus expresiones son muy frías –exageradamente heladas. Puedes percibir como por una milésima de segundo su respiración de irregulariza y solo es capaz de infundirte fuerzas para quitártela en un movimiento veloz.

Retiras las sabanas con cuidado y te acuestas junto a él. Te sientes un poco rara porque pasaste varios años acostumbrada a dormir sin él, anhelar su calor y por supuesto a las miradas que te brindaba cada mañana antes de tu despertaras y cuando lo hacías lo cachabas mirándote.

¡Oh! ¡Que regocijo tan magnifico!

Sigue sin dirigirte la palabra pero sus miradas se enlazan y para ti eso es suficiente. Le sonríes y puedes sentir que el calor que sentías en tu cuerpo se recorre a tu cara para graduarse más. No haces ningún movimiento pero no es necesario cuando a través del viaje que compartiste con él supiste comunicarte por medio de mensajes visuales.

Tragas saliva al ver que con su brazo disponible toca un cabello rebelde que se instala frente a tus ojos y con un movimiento que para ti se volvió sensual y cariñoso lo posó atrás de tu oreja.

Te acercas un poco más a su cara y su fino rostro te hace enrojecer más, deberías estar acostumbrada a este hombre pero no lo haces porque nunca te terminara de sorprender Sasuke Uchiha.

Por ser un ser único y muy especial. Un ser que tiene miedos y muchos anhelos que fue prácticamente orillado a cometer feroces actos que lo llevaron de camino a la oscuridad pero que tú quieres alejarlo de ahí con tu compañía, con tu calor y por supuesto con tu mirada porque con solo eso eres capaz de transmitirle muchas emociones que se le fueron arrebatas de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos cuando aún era un niño indefenso.

Tal vez no tengas ninguna razón para amarlo y tampoco él a ti, pero sabes que existen muchas más para que tu tomes el papel de esposa.

Lo amas tanto que eres capaz de hacer todo lo posible por tu familia. Es por eso que trabajaste tantos años en tu entrenamiento con la única finalidad de poder ayudarlo y no por eso como consecuencia eres una mujer muy fuerte.

Sus rostros se acercan cada más hasta que solo un par de centímetros alejan sus labios de los tuyos, diriges la mirada a sus ojos. Unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche que te reflejan un brillo indescriptible que eres capaz de sumergirte en ellos para poder perderte por siempre.

Una mirada penetrante llena de sentimientos que todavía no es capaz de llevarlos a flote pero que tú y Naruto los pueden leer perfectamente.

Conoces el miedo y la frustración y a comparación de lo que él ha sufrido no es nada, pero aun así fueron desgarradores para ti. No tienes miedo ahora porque el hombre que posa sus ojos en ti es diferente al que viste hace años atrás.

Un hombre que sabe que es la felicidad y al mismo tiempo la tragedia. Sin miedo por hacer algo incorrecto tomas la segura que brota en ti y juntas tus labios con los de él.

Es gloria bendita. A diferencia de los años en que pensaste que serían fríos y secos los sientes cálidos y muy suaves.

Este hombre es perfecto para tu imperfección.

Lento y suave y esas palabras te hacen recordar tu primera vez.

Aquella en la que el gozo y dolor se mezclaron para poder abrir una parte en la eres la única que pudiste verlo.

Observaste su ceño fruncido en el momento en que te penetró y ahogaste un gemido de dolor ante su intromisión lenta y dolorosa. Gracias a que eres médico pudiste saber que así sería y con el paso de los minutos agradeciste que tu hombre tuviera una resistencia excelsa porque vaya que durante varias horas disfrutaste del placer.

Supiste que estaba nervioso porque algunas veces te tocó con titubeos pero le diste la confianza suficiente para que prosiguiera.

Y ahora sus labios tocan los tuyos con confianza porque sabes que eres la única persona del mundo que puede sentirlos tan parsimoniosos.

Sientes que su cuerpo se apega más al tuyo en el momento en que el lado de la cama se hunde y su mano recorre tu cintura hasta llegar a tus caderas. Poco a poco su pecho se encuentra sobre el tuyo y tú debajo de él te limitas a besarlo profundizando el beso que recibes con ganas y pasión.

Tus manos se instalan en s espalda y la acaricias todas las veces posibles recorriendo su cabello hasta el comienzo de sus glúteos.

Sientes que su única mano toca tu pecho derecho lo masajea lentamente como si quisiera recordar cada detalle de tu cuerpo, después de probar tus labios baja los suyos para saborear tu blanco cuello, sientes su saliva a lo largo de tu longitud pero no dices nada porque inconscientemente quieres te marque, baja aún más su cabeza y atiende tus dos pechos y los chupa recordante como si fuera un bebé.

-Suaves. Lo escuchas decir y tienes miedo de que las vea, apenas tus pequeñas estrías que se quedaron en la parte inferior de tu glándulas y como si te hubiera leído el pensamiento las toca, sabes que son diminutas pero si las observas bien ahí están. Sientes como las delinea con la yema de su dedo índice y puedes observar como un brillo permanece en sus ojos al momento en que las lame con la punta de su lengua.

Estas sensible por las sensaciones tan gloriosas que te hace pasar.

No hay palabras porque sabes no son necesarias, sube de nueva cuenta a tu rostro y delicadamente abre tus piernas mientras un dedo toca tus labios inferiores te besa más apasionadamente y sientes como sonríe al darse cuenta que te encuentras húmeda, enlazas tus manos a su cuello y lo atraes más tu boca, quieres todo de él, absolutamente todo hasta el espacio más recóndito de su cuerpo mientras escuchas como gime contra tu boca le abres más las piernas.

Porque sientes como si te estuvieras ofreciendo para que en ti descarguen la tensión del día, lo rodeas y como intuyendo en sus pensamientos te preparas para su invasión.

De un solo movimiento entra en ti y le rezas a todos los dioses por la sensaciones tan magnificas que sientes en el momento en que su mano alza tus nalgas para que la penetración sea más profunda. Ese simple movimiento hace que te excites y que como consecuencia sientes más humedad alrededor de su miembro.

 _Caliente- sensual- placentero-romántico_

Son las palabras que describen el momento.

Deja de besarte para que él pueda verte a los ojos y en el momento en que lo hace sientes como sale y entra en ti en un movimiento certero y muy profundo sacándote un gemido alto sin preámbulos.

Tienes miedo de que tu hija pueda escucharte pero rápidamente muerdes tus labios para que los sonidos no salgan de tu boca.

Puedes ver como sus ojos se contraen y como lo cierra por momentos para disfrutar el instante de gozo, recarga su boca cerca de tu oído y puedes escuchar sus gemidos tímidos y exhalaciones irregulares y eso te excita aún más.

Sus embestidas se hacen más intensas y puedes sentir como tus paredes comienzan a tensarse. Ha tocado un punto que él absolutamente conoce.

Se da cuenta de su hazaña y sonríe contra tu cuello, comienza con un frenesí imparable y ahora los movimientos son fuertes tanto que muerdes la cuenca del cuello y termina en ti con un rápido y feroz gemido.

La sensación es pegajosa y cálida. Su semilla esta en ti, y te sientes completa.

No se retira y por unos minutos están unidos viéndose fijamente sin desprender la mirada.

Con un beso sensual y profundo se sumergen por otros minutos hasta sentir que sus labios se encuentren hinchados.

Con un cuidado excepcional sale de ti y antes de que tu hagas otro movimiento te jala hacia su cuerpo y tapa a ustedes dos con la fina sabana que se cómplice de esa noche.

Rápidamente te sientes desfallecer por la acción de la noche y lentamente cierras tus ojos hasta sentir como rodea tu cuerpo con su brazo y también como acurruca tu cabeza en su pecho.

Ahora sí te sientes verdaderamente completa.

Porque sabes que ahora en esos momentos son uno solo.

Como debe de ser.

.

 **Espero que el lemon les gustara. Algo romántico y sensual.**

 **Diganme como lo sintieron. Tecnicamente es el primer lemon que hago. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias.**

 **P.D El siguiente es por parte de Sasuke y seria el último.**


End file.
